Gasoline-powered vehicles are widely used for transportation and become indispensible to our daily lives. With rapid development of the related technologies, mass production of gasoline-powered vehicles brings convenience to the human beings. The total number of gasoline-powered vehicles in the world is about 850 millions at present. In addition, 57% of the world's oil consumption (or 67% of the United State's oil consumption) lies in the transportation sector. It is estimated that the total number of gasoline-powered vehicles in the world is about 1.2 billion in 2020. Since there is a net gap between the global oil demand and the oil supply, the unbalance between supply and demand of petroleum energy has become increasingly prominent. It is estimated that the net gap between the global oil demand and the oil supply is nearly twice the world's oil production quantity. Consequently, the oil price is rapidly increased, and the operating cost of the vehicle becomes higher and higher. Nowadays, many countries are actively encouraging the development of new energy vehicles in order to reduce the dependence on oil.
Furthermore, during operations of the gasoline-powered vehicles, the burning of the gasoline may cause air pollution problem and serious environmental problem. For protecting the environment, the manufacturers of vehicles are devoted to the development and research of low pollution vehicles. Among various kinds of new energy vehicles, electric vehicles are more advantageous because of the well-established technologies. In addition, since the power net is widespread over the world, it is convenient to acquire the stable electric energy. As a consequence, electric vehicles are more important in the development of new energy vehicles.
As known, an electric vehicle has a built-in chargeable battery as a stable energy source, and the rechargeable battery can be charged with charging energy supplied from the charging system for providing electric energy to power the electric vehicle. The charging system comprises a charging station and an output terminal assembly including a charging gun and a cable group. The charging station is used for converting the input electric energy into charging energy required for the chargeable battery. The cable group is electrically connected between the charging station and the charging gun. Through the cable group, the charging energy outputted from the charging station is transmitted to the charging gun. The charging gun is detachably inserted into the charging dock of the electric vehicle. When the charging gun is inserted into the charging dock of the electric vehicle, the charging energy from the charging system is transmitted to the chargeable battery to charge the chargeable battery through the charging gun and the cable group.
Due to increasing popularity of electric vehicles, it is necessary to install the charging systems in many places for charging the chargeable batteries of the electric vehicles in real time. As known, the charging gun and the cable group are very expensive and exposed outside the charging system. If the charging system has no burglarproof mechanism, the charging gun and the cable group are easily stolen, and thus the operating cost is increased. For preventing the charging gun and the cable group from being stolen, it is necessary to appoint people to guard the charging system. Under this circumstance, the labor cost is also increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an anti-theft charging system in order to obviate the drawbacks encountered in the prior art.